Reverse
by Mousey Senpai
Summary: After a trip to the park, Connie loses all memory of Luke. But when he comes to visit her while she's in hospital she falls in love with him all over again. But what if this time things go differently?


**So I saw the most recent Creepy Connie episode and it got me thinking how it would be quite interesting if she really wasn't creepy anymore. So this happened.**

Jessie knocked on Luke's door. "Luke do you wanna come to the park with Zuri and I?" she asked. Luke thought about it for a moment then decided he would.

"Yeah one second." He replied before saving his game and putting it away. He left his room and walked to the elevator with Jessie and Zuri.

"Is Emma coming?" he asked.

"No, she's staying here to look after Ravi since he's sick."

"Fair enough." He replied. The trio got into the elevator and it didn't take long for them to arrive.

Soon enough Luke was sat on a bench in the park playing on his phone

Jessie had gone to get a hot dog and Zuri was playing on the climbing frame. Luke looked up when he heard Zuri yell. "Luke help!" she cried. He saw her saw her sitting on the edge of the top of the climbing frame. Luke sighed and jogged over.

"Help!" Zuri begged softly. Luke began pulling himself up the climbing frame to reach his little sister. He finally reached her and helped her down, but before he could get down himself a familiar voice spoke up from next to him.

"Hiya Luke!" cried the voice of the one and only Creepy Connie. Luke screamed and swung his arms out, knocking Connie backwards. She shrieked, reaching out for Luke but he had already moved. The blonde tipped backwards before falling from the top of the climbing frame to the ground below.

As she fell Connie head thumped against a part of the climbing frame before she hit the ground. Her head bounced back as she landed, smacking against the ground. Jessie had heard the commotion and hurried over.

It did not take her long to see Connie lying on the ground, unconscious. Luke was shocked. Jessie quickly called an ambulance but Luke couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

Yes it had been an accident but still, he may have just killed some body. As creepy as she was, Connie didn't need to die. Tears of fear began running down Luke's freckled cheeks. An ambulance soon arrived and Connie was rushed to hospital.

Jessie put her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke, are you alright?" she asked. "Did she hurt you?!"

"No… but… I… it's my fault." He stammered. Jessie frowned.

"No Luke, she just slipped and fell." Jessie tried to comfort him but he pushed her away.

"No! I panicked and swung my arm out. I knocked her off. I might've killed someone." Luke cried. Jessie took his hand and led him home along with Zuri.

Two days later, the Ross house received a call from the hospital. Jessie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Ross household?" a woman asked.

"Yes it is." Jessie said.

"This is Ms. Anderson, I work at the hospital. We understand that Luke Ross was with Connie when she fell?" the woman said.

"Yes he was…" Jessie replied, beginning to worry.

"Well can you let him know that she is fine. Nothing too bad happened but she may have suffered from some memory loss."

"Okay I will, thank you." Jessie said quickly before hanging up. She then called Luke downstairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking towards her.

"You don't need to worry that you might have killed Connie anymore, she's alright." Jessie informed him.

Luke gave a sigh of relief. The worry hadn't been about Connie herself, it was more that he was scared he'd killed her. The idea that he'd killed someone had terrified him.

"Wait, Jessie!" Luke said before she went into the kitchen. Jessie turned around.

"Could I go see Connie at the hospital? I know this sounds weird but I want to apologize for knocking her off the climbing frame." He said.

Jessie frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked. Luke nodded. "Alright then… lets go then." She said nervously.

On the way to the hospital Luke asked if they could go get some flowers for Connie as a sorry gift.

Finally they arrived. Jessie waited in another room while Luke went in. Connie's parents were out at the time.

He carefully approached her. Connie was sitting up, looking at a book.

"Uh… hey Connie." Luke said softly. Connie looked up and frowned.

"Um… hi?" she said in a confused voice.

"I'm really sorry that I knocked you off the climbing frame. It was an accident, I swear." He said quickly.

Connie said nothing, but she did look confused.

"Uh well… thanks for apologizing and thanks for the flowers but… who are you?" she asked.

**BOOM first chapter done. Feel free to tell me what you think but for now, bye!**


End file.
